


Arms of Madness (Songfic)

by MrsThreepwood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Feelings, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThreepwood/pseuds/MrsThreepwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix-it for the end of "The Sign of Three".<br/>John and Mary discover Sherlock has left the wedding early. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms of Madness (Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven_Tio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Tio/gifts).



 

 

_Like a child in a dream, I was far away_   
_I was wandering the wind_

 

Two years Sherlock had been not only a few miles distant from home – and by home he didn't mean 221b Baker Street but rather his best friend John Watson.

His life was now more of an adventure, a constant hide and seek with quite a bunch of the most dangerous men in the world. And yet it was all so boring and painfully pointless. Sherlock was separated from his home by several countries and at least one ocean – and he cursed Moriarty on a daily basis for what he did to him.

It wasn't about his reputation, his home or his work. It was simply about John. His doctor, his blogger, his pal, his flatmate, his one and only friend.

When he was close to giving up, to throwing in the towel, to turning his 'magic trick' into reality, he heard the words he waited for so long.

"Time to be Sherlock Holmes again."

 

_When you came like a storm and you gave me rain_   
_for the well in my mind_

 

The blows to his nose were forceful and Sherlock didn't see them coming at all. Of course he had hurt John, he knew he did, but he'd never imagined it was this bad.

Rain was pouring down when John hailed a cab and Sherlock was left for a few minutes with someone new and surprisingly nice: Mary. She was beautiful but not too aware of it, a rather simple person, open-minded and caring. 'The perfect fit for John', Sherlock thought, with only a slight pain in his chest. His coat was wrapped tightly around him when he heard a soft voice next to him. "It will be okay, he just needs... time. He thought you were dead for years after all."

When she left, all Sherlock had were his thoughts. A lot of thoughts. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe John wouldn't change too much, even when he married. Maybe he would get a bit of his blogger back.

 

_You put colours in my eyes_   
_and music in my ears_

 

Things went better than expected – as long as Sherlock didn't think too hard about the time that would follow after the wedding. He stood in his living room, playing his violin, composing. It was the only gift he could think of after Lestrade ('What was it again? George? Gordon?') wasn't a big help. Actually he was no help at all.

The song would be the real beginning of their marriage, from that dance on it would be John and Mary and not Sherlock and John.  
Sherlock put all his feelings into this piece of music and in the end it turned out a bit more sad than he had intended.

 

_chase a love, turn some fear into an open heart_   
_gotta go to let go_

 

Sherlock was baffled when people stared at him after his speech. Obviously he had done something terribly wrong. Weren't people supposed to be happy now? All he wanted to do was express his thoughts and feeling and now he probably was the most-hated person in the room. The person who ruined the wedding. After he all he hadn't been able to...-

A hug pulled him out of his thoughts. John was hugging him. That was indeed a but unexpected but he savoured the seconds of physical contact before it broke apart.

After solving the case of the day and revealing the big news to John and Mary, Sherlock knew it was time to leave. He thought of Mrs. Hudson's words but he knew he had to leave early. There was no place for him here. This was about a couple, soon to be a real family. It's mother, father and child. Not husband, wife and Sherlock.

One last glance back and he was gone.  


_when I find myself_ _praying that I got to see you again  
and the water in your eyes was only the rain_

 

Back in 221b, Sherlock felt incredibly lonely. He was shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks, hands clutching to the arms of his leather chair. Almost like on top of St. Bart's a few years ago. But this time there was no magic trick. There was no turning back, no big mystery, no 'I'm not dead!'. In a strange way, he was dead now.

 

_I'm hoping you might_   
_come around now and then_   
_to hold me at night_   
_and warm me like a friend_

At three in the morning, Sherlock was still wide awake. He tried to sleep and when it hadn't worked, he turned to some of the rather boring but easily solved cases. Everything was fine as long as it distracted his mind.

A sharp knock on the door of his living room made him tense up. He knew this knocking pattern and only a few people knew which step to avoid on the staircase to come up silently.

"John, you know you don't have to knock...", Sherlock said softly before wrapping his dark blue robe around him and answering the door.

Without a word, John stormed into the room as soon as the door was opened and pulled Sherlock into a tight hug.  


_cause without you it feels like I'm lying_   
_feels like I'm lying in the arms of madness_

 

"I never had the chance to really thank you for your words, Sherlock. You're the most amazing man I've ever encountered and as much as I love Mary, nothing, and I mean nothing will ever come between us. I need you as much as you need me and without you I would be lost in this world. I've lost you one time and I won't let that happen again. You're my best friend and that will never change. Do you understand?"

A hoarse voice escaped of the long and thin body of Sherlock. "Yes. Yes I do." He wrapped his arms around his smaller friend, knowing this really would be okay.

Mary made her way into the room and joined the hug. "I can't wait till people talk about the couple that ran off early from their own wedding just to hug a friend. I love you, boys. And I hope you know I won't be in the way of your adventures. The world would go down without you." she said and kissed both men on the cheek.

They were some kind of family after all. A weird and fucked up family, yes. But a family. And it was good this way.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this song:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODlo_yrBonk
> 
> And Tio, yes, this is again gifted to you because you know that you're my Watson and without you I'd be indeed wrapped up in madness.


End file.
